geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Japeth
Japeth is a character in the Hoodwinked franchise. He is an elderly goat who claims that he was cursed by a mountain witch 37 years ago and thus, often sings everything he says. Biography and Personality He is an old goat who claimed in the first film that 37 years ago, a mountain witch put a curse on him, forcing him to sing everything he says (although he can talk on some occasions). He lives in a small cabin on a mountain near the woods. Japeth almost always stays home, but still ventures outside every once and a while. Japeth can also remove his horns at will, and is always prepared (as the song "Be Prepared" suggests). In the second film, he is portrayed as a recurring character who keeps having bad luck and is very clumsy. ''Hoodwinked! In ''Hoodwinked!, Japeth is first seen at his cabin using his antlers as a rocking chair and playing his banjo, yodeling. Red arrives and tells the goat she is looking for Granny Puckett's house, but Japeth continues singing and when Red asks him to stop, Japeth says he can't and wishes he could and explains that a mountain witch once put a spell on him 37 years ago, and is forced to sing everything he says; however, he reveals he can also talk regular (when he replied, "That's right." after Red asked, "Everything?"). In Japeth's cabin, Red told the old goat that she needs to hurry home and see her grandma and fast. Japeth says that she "came to the right goat", removes his horns, and starts singing his "Be Prepared" song, and puts on his shorter horns. Then he pulls a lever that sends him and Red down a trapdoor and onto a mine cart. Suddenly, an avalanche erupts, and Japeth starts singing his "Avalanche" song, but he and Red are able to escape the avalanche. At the end of the film, it is revealed that Japeth is currently using his horns to hold muffins and pies on the Express Delivery mine cart. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil'' In Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil, Japeth first appears singing and playing his banjo while walking through the woods. When Granny, Wolf, and Twitchy (all of whom are now older than before) were having a speed chase with the witch, the singing goat got hit by Granny's bike, sending him falling off of a cliff. He hits a pointy rock, a branch, an angry mountain climber, a beaver, then another beaver. He hits lava and is absent for a while. He returns again walking through the city. When singing that nothing can hurt him in the city, he gets crushed by the Giant, who fell off the beanstalk. It turns out the goat never survived. He shows up again when Wolf and Twitchy were being chased by the Three Little Hench Pigs. After the pigs blow up Twitchy's home, the flaming debri hit the ground where Japeth was, killing him on impact. Japeth returns again for a final time when he's trying to depart from the city. Hansel and Gretel then appear (in their super forms) and, thinking that Japeth was going to die, smashes his banjo and starts singing italian opera. The goat was ignored by Hansel and Gretel. He was happy and was walking and singing at the same time when he accidentally fell into the sewers and hit lava. At the end of the film, when Japeth emerges from the sewer, he sees a car coming straight at him and screams. He is presumably killed. ''MYCUN 2 ''Coming soon! Gallery HW2 ChrisOatley JapethFull.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Hoodwinked! characters Category:MYCUN characters